


The Forest Keeper

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe x Dedue Storybook Zine, Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Dedue has been asked to determine if a forest protected by a dragon is fit to be cut down, and Ashe simply won’t allow it.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Forest Keeper

Thoughtfully, Dedue watches Ashe arrange the flowers. One stem artfully placed after the next, he fusses until they’re beautiful enough to sell to people passing by his cart on the cobblestone roadside. It’s hard to imagine he can make a living selling them for such modest prices, and Dedue has seen him give away much of the coin he makes to those less fortunate. Usually, Ashe's thin fingers nimbly tuck each stem of delphinium or heather into place. Presently they’ve come to a complete stop, and he looks as though Dedue has told him a war has broken out. “The king is expanding the capital into the woods?” 

Dedue nods. “I believe that is his intention,” Although he works in the castle, he comes here once weekly—in part to admire the flowers. He admittedly also comes here to admire the florist. "He is asking that I go survey the area."

“I’ve heard that forest is protected by a dragon,” Ashe croaks. His eyes, pale like the mint leaves tucked into the bouquets, flicker from Dedue’s and back down to his work. “That there has been a family of dragons protecting it for longer than Faerghus has existed.” 

Is this why he looks so fearful? "Similar myths are surrounding Gautier, and no one has ever seen the black beast they speak of. I imagine it's nothing but a wives’ tale to keep children from wandering into the woods,” Dedue says. “There is nothing to fear.” 

Ashe nods his head at first, feigning agreement, but then he looks back up sharply.“You can’t go to the woods. Please, Dedue, I know there’s a dragon there. I’ve seen him! Those woods are where I get the flowers I sell, I’ve told you that. There’s a dragon in those woods. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

Dedue can see by the way Ashe’s eyes won’t meet his properly that he's not telling the whole truth if there's any truth to what he's saying at all. It puts a sense of unease into him because he’s never had reason to feel lied to by Ashe before. The relationship they share still needs to be nourished, not tainted with uncertainties. Unsure what else to say, Dedue can only guess the cause for Ashe’s strong feelings on the subject. “I understand that this would disrupt your business, but you know that I cannot ignore an order from my king.” 

Ashe shrinks into himself, withers like a daffodil that bloomed before winter properly ended. Dedue can tell as the words have left his mouth that the accusation should have been kept to himself. Obeying the order Dimitri gave him would be wrong, of course. The expansion will provide shelter and homes and resources to those in Fhirdiad who need it most. Ashe doesn’t say another word on the subject, and Dedue leaves with the words farewell hanging unsaid in the air.

Two days pass before Dedue makes his way to the edge of the woods in question. The path leading here is marked with patches of mint and lavender, herbs that Dedue fondly associates with Ashe and the feelings he harbors for him. Although he never intended to imply Ashe cared more for his business than Fhirdiad, they have not spoken in the time since. A part of him wonders if their feelings for each other were too new, or if Ashe would be comfortable simply parting ways. 

Close to the trees, there are sprigs of rosemary stretching taller than Dedue’s knees. This area is remarkably untouched by travel because, as Ashe mentioned, there are rumors of a dragon. It’s hard to imagine that those rumors are enough to keep even thieves at bay. They say the dragon protects the woodland creatures. The unicorns, the fairies, the gnomes, and other fae rely on him to keep intruders at bay. A feeling nearly like guilt settles like a coat of dust in his lungs.

Diligently he continues, but Dedue finds one unexpected interruption from his plans. Ashe is here, standing over the path to enter the woods. He doesn’t seem to have anything with him. His arms fist gently at his sides while he takes a deep breath. “Dedue, you can't cut this forest down. These woods are enchanted. They're not for you, or the king, or anyone."

Ashe is doing his best to present himself as tall and confident. Although he is much smaller than Dedue by nature, the volume of his voice and the lack of his natural stutter makes it more than clear that he doesn’t intend to move. “He has only sent me here to survey the land, not to cut anything down.” 

“Today! But to expand into these woods would mean building structures here. If you’re here to survey the land, then tell him it isn’t safe here. Tell him there is a dragon, tell him not to choose  _ these _ woods.” 

Dedue would like to agree, but he isn’t one to lie. He shakes his head slowly. “The dragon is only a myth, Ashe.” 

“Please. I care about you so much, I-I don’t want to scare you away,” Ashe says. His voice trembles. The connection they share, the bond they have simply from their time together each week, pulses like a heartbeat in Dedue’s mind. 

He hates to hurt Ashe’s feelings, and yet… “Please step aside.” 

Ashe takes a step, but it isn’t to move aside. Light wraps around his body so bright that it’s blinding, and as it fades a mighty roar screeches in Dedue’s ears. He blearily opens his eyes to see the dragon where Ashe was just moments ago. He’s as tall as the trees with silver scales and four wings with needle-like feathers. At first, Dedue stumbles back, afraid, but… The dragon speaks, and with each word the fear becomes understanding. 

_ “This place is not for you! Tell the king it isn’t safe! The creatures who live here need solitude and protection; this is their home!”  _

The dragon isn’t a myth, that much is clear now. Dedue runs from the woods. This explains everything.

It’s several weeks later before Dedue encounters Ashe again. He finds him at the corner selling flowers as always. It’s growing colder as autumn approaches Fhirdiad, and he has a scarf bundled up around his throat. When their eyes meet Dedue remembers how vibrant that shade of green looked as the eyes of a dragon. Ashe immediately looks away, busies himself with fluffing up some roses, but he doesn’t run when Dedue comes to join him. 

“I, er, I haven’t noticed anyone in the woods,” He squeaks so softly it’s nearly inaudible. Dedue nods his head once he understands.

"Yes, when I reported that a dragon was protecting them, the king was skeptical about sending his people into harm’s way.” 

“I’m sure he’s planning to send you to slay the dragon next?” Ashe asks. His hands still on the flowers again, a sure tell that his focus is anywhere but on roses. Is he afraid? Does he think his life is in danger now, or is he as calm as he sounds?

“I do not think so. I told him what the dragon said to me: that the forest belongs to the fae. He agreed to expand in another direction.” 

Much like the last time Dedue said something unexpected to him, Ashe’s expression is easy to read. Confusion, uncertainty, and relief wash over him until a nervous smile is there on his lips. ”Really?” 

“Yes,” Dedue answers. He’s taken by surprise when Ashe swings his arms around his shoulders for a hug but he doesn't let that surprise stop him from returning the embrace. When he’s through, Dedue dips down and presses a kiss to the apple of Ashe’s cheek. 

“D-Dedue,” Ashe mumbles while a blush blooms like roses across his cheeks.

“I think I will also dedicate my life to protecting the forest,” Dedue says. “And perhaps learning more about its keeper.” 

The smile that puts on Ashe’s face is more beautiful than any flower.


End file.
